


Booty Call

by supercalifragili



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Louis, Smut, cisgirl!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 09:51:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3565280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercalifragili/pseuds/supercalifragili
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They didn't have sex, but they exchanged numbers- that was all really.  Louis would have loved the sex, for sure, but Liam was such a fucking gentleman while she just wanted him to bend her against that wonderful black quartz sink in the bathroom of Zayn’s flat and fuck her senseless. Good God.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Booty Call

Louis looks at Liam's number on her phone for a while, well on her phone Liam's name is actually 'sex machine' but nobody knows.

Nobody should know.

Well, Louis hopes Liam knows this about himself.

Sex machine is not only about the physicality of the term, Louis knows Liam looks like a sex machine but it's not just that, it's in the way he behaves and feels. There's something deeply enticing and arousing about who Liam is and does, how he dresses and how he can carry himself; there's decorum and suitability to who he is and well if that isn't enough to say, Louis doesn't know what else can be articulated. 

Liam is a gentleman and he's proper, but those kind brown and warm chocolatey eyes were a wonder to witness when Louis met Liam the first time at Zayn's album release. They didn't have sex, but they exchanged numbers- that was all really.  Louis would have loved the sex, for sure, but Liam was such a fucking gentleman while she just wanted him to bend her against that wonderful black quartz sink in the bathroom of Zayn’s flat and fuck her senseless. Good God.

Liam wore a simple Italian suit the first night they met, so simple Louis wanted to climb him like a tree the first moment she spotted him drinking a cocktail by the counter, its navy blue fabric was neatly starched and the white button up was clean under the lapels of his suit jacket. Liam didn't wear a tie that night but his tanned skin was wonderful to watch under the lights, Louis remembers every detail like she took a picture of it.

Louis actually took a picture of them together and sent it to Niall that quickly replied with a monkey emoji and  _you finally met Liam, kiss him for me_. Louis didn’t kiss Liam, she dared herself too. Liam took her hand when she whispered about meeting _for work and all_ up one day, his thumb circling the inside of her wrist and Louis ended up wondering if she needed to go for the fourth glass of Bordeaux.

Louis just knew of Liam as Zayn's producer for most his high selling hits, never met him in real life, never saw him in pictures. But that Friday, that fateful Friday...

They met three days after and talked over a glass of cheap beer in  _The Victoria_ , a small pub down London, about Zayn’s new track. Liam had already set in plan some tunes and beats to work along Louis’s lyrics for the first time and Louis wondered how they managed to work together some of the most popular hits without ever meeting before.

Liam wore a simple black shirt and over it a green bomber jacket and Louis doesn't remember anything else apart from the scent of his cologne and the press of his hand on her back when he led her through the midst of people crowding the bar during the night.

Liam drove her back home asking for directions and keeping the conversation going which Louis found pretty fucking annoying since she wanted to have Liam’s tongue down her throat. It was good, Liam kissed the inside of her wrist when he left her by the gates of her flat.

The inside of her wrist- _what a bloody tease_ , Louis thought throwing her shoes and clothes off in a whim to have a cold shower.

She breathed harshly holding the shower head against her throbbing clit, coming for the third time that night.

They met a couple of times after, but Louis can’t remember anything apart from Liam’s voice and the look in his eyes.  


Louis is horny now, she is and for the past two weeks Liam was all she could think of, she feels impatient as she chews her lips and her thumb hovers on the call button. She shakes her head fumbling with the phone until it falls down from her hands and hits the floor with a soft thud.

“Louis, come on" she shakes her head again quickly, her ponytail swinging from side to side and tickling her neck

When she retrieves her phone from the floor and turns it to face her, a voice comes through the inner speaker

"Fuck"

“Louis, it’s one am, is there an emergency?” Liam sounds pretty much awake through the line and Louis chews her lips before asking

“Can you come over?”

“Booty call?” Liam asks quickly, like he expected it.

“Shut the fuck up”

Liam chuckles and Louis hangs up fighting the smile off her lips.

 

When the doorbell rings Louis heart jumps. She's in control, but there's a lot to say when Liam is the one ringing the doorbell.

"So  _it is_ a booty call" Liam says holding a bottle of champagne in hand. Louis just threw on some short and a shirt, she didn't wear any underwear-just because. Liam's smirking which Louis finds really attractive but-

"You're funny, Liam"

"I could have guessed from your choice in films to watch,  _Big Hero Six_... Lou"

"Come in, you silly” Louis stretches her arm and grabs the lapels of his black coat and pulls him in. Liam laughs and struggles to take his shoes off when Louis kisses him on the mouth and helps him off his coat.  

"You waste no time"

"We can head straight to bed"

" _But Big Her_ -" Liam pouts jokingly

"I didn't know you were such a tease, Payno”

Liam laughs setting the bottle of champagne on the kitchen counter, the clank of it hitting the red granite countertop as he leans on it, Louis cocks her head to the side.

Louis showered earlier, took extra care in rubbing lotion on her skin and stretched a little, just in case Liam would have been on the aerobic type of sex- she doesn’t know which would be the case in which she’d break a bone.

She wonders for a moment if Liam will keep the sweater on and she's not disappointed in how quick he sets it by the arm of the couch. Louis chuckles pouring some white wine in their glasses while Liam shrugs off his sweater revealing the tanned skin of his bicep, the ripple of muscle bulging the planes of his arm when he flexes them lightly and pats on the couch when he sits down and looks up at Louis.

“What?”

“The film Tommo, please?” he insists adorably and Louis rolls her eyes.  
 

 

"I thought booty calls needed some casual talk, some  _cajoling_  before asking to come over” Liam whispers on Louis’s neck before sitting back up in his own space, glass of wine in his hand

"That's not the kind of booty calls I do” Louis cups the side of her neck, shivering a little at the swamp of warmth that recourses through her body.

“Feisty" Liam hisses with a smirk on his lips

"Oh, I'll show you feisty"

The film started already, and Louis tried to pay attention, but failed completely to because Liam's hand was on her thigh-hot and heavy.

Liam's hair is swept in a dishevelled quiff which Louis tried to mess up even more before Liam slung his hand between her thighs and kept it there squeezing and fondling lightly.

"With my hand there, I don't think you'll be" he murmurs.

Louis downs her glass in one go and she eyes Liam's with a frown.

Baymax is just introducing himself as Hiro’s personal healthcare companion and Liam chuckles when Hiro falls in the space between his bed and nightstand, Louis looks down at Liam’s hands and sighs, she just wants those hands on her-it’s not much to ask for.

"What got you so sad, hm?"

Liam's fingers massage her inner thigh making Louis grit her teeth for a moment, his fingers are inching towards her shorts. Louis lays her head on Liam's shoulder and breathes in; he's still looking ahead, as if he's paying attention to the movie, but his hand is so near her heat and Louis is wet already.

Liam just had to know that leaving his hand between her thighs would have been tremendously hard to bear for Louis.

"Booty call" Liam chuckles and in a fraction of a moment Louis is swept and sat on Liam's lap, her legs at either side of Liam’s, her heart thumps and for a second she wonders if meeting Liam at his studio would be a good ground for sex. Anything is fine for her.

"It's not like I wanted to see you" Louis pouts and bites at Liam's neck. Liam’s hand still finds its way in her shorts and is now teasing her up and down her folds with his middle finger. Louis breathes in, her shoulders dropping when she presses her forehead against Liam's.

"I think you wanted to see me" Liam sultrily whispers in her ear

"For sex-"

"Hm, maybe, you wouldn't have left me a long drunken voicemail message telling me how head over heels you were for me-"

"I didn't-what?” Louis chokes up and let's Liam take her shorts off, his hand brushing her skin as he slips off them and returns to sit on his lap. Louis shudders a little and groans when her cunt brushes on the rough fabric of Liam’s jeans.

 _Big Hero Six_  is still playing on the TV, but Liam seems to pay no attention to it as his middle finger slips inside Louis's folds smoothly, Louis holds her breath and looks down. She can't see much, her vision is quite blurry, but Liam's finger is thick and long inside of her, dragging in and out slowly.

"I can let you take a listen" he says and Louis looks up at him, moaning when Liam's thumb circles her clit deliberately.

"No, you are here now"

"Good girl" he smiles, his eyes are somewhat sparkling and Louis thinks she's about to come when Liam's fingers slip out and he stands up with Louis held in his arms.

Louis whines and moans when Liam's hands grip her arse and she can't move because her legs are wide open and circling Liam's middle as he walks down the hallway down the living room.

Liam kisses her and Louis sighs against his mouth feeling as if it’s ages since she’s been kissed like this, gentle and rough at the same time, his lips press against hers and Liam’s tongue pushes in to rub against her own.

Louis should have known better, but she squeaks when Liam runs his hand down and her arse and he pushes her up till Liam’s hands are just over her folds

“Booty call it’ll be” Liam snickers slapping his hand on her wet cunt

Louis gasps gripping Liam’s arms and groans “Liam, you bastard” she curses when another slap hits right against her bum and a quick jolt of pleasure travels through her, she hisses slapping Liam’s arm in retaliation.

“Did you want to see me?” Liam asks when he stops by the door and with his knee he pushes it open. Louis’s room is dark, only a little feeble candle glowing by the night stand, but Louis can’t see much, she’s teary already.

Liam switches the light on and lays her gently on the bed, the cold soft sheets in contact with her hot skin making her shudder and look up.

“I’m going to ask you one more time” he smiles taking his shirt off and folding it to dispose of it on the side of the bed, “Did you want to see me?” he looks wonderful Louis wonders for a moment before he lowers himself on her body, his smile still printed on his lips.

“Yeah”

“Are you ready?”

Louis doesn’t even have the time to say yes before Liam catches her lips and spreads her legs to keep around him and Louis just knew Liam was a good kisser, teeth nipping at her lips before going lower, dusting her skin with light kisses and pushing her shirt up at the same time, but fuck.

“Think you are” Liam says when he catches the slick down her cunt and lowers his pants in one go after taking out of the back pocket a condom.

Liam sets the foil by the side of her and offers Louis his fingers to lick, he cocks his head to the side waiting till Louis slips her tongue out and Liam pushes his finger inside her mouth while with his other hand her massages the inside of her thigh.

Louis would like to complain a little because Liam is still teasing and not touching, but she’s too gone to think about it when Liam pulls his dick out after unzipping his jeans and slipping off them in a couple of seconds. Liam's dick is thick and Louis closes her eyes for a second before looking up to Liam that’s opening the foil with his teeth, she can’t even describe his dick, she just knows she wants it inside of her; she shudders at the thought of it dragging inside her.

Louis licks, she almost fucking gags on his fingers, but Liam takes them out with a smile on his lips and just in a moment his fingers are inside her, working deeply and slowly. Louis keens squeezing her legs together and breathes in when Liam shushes her with a pout, his eyes dark and wanting.

“You’re gorgeous, did you know?” Liam whispers taking his fingers out and he holds his cock in his hand inching nearer and fitting the rubber along the line of his shaft, with his other hand he grips Louis’s thighs and pulls her against him.

“Fuck” Louis moans head falling on the cushions as Liam’s cock brushes against her folds, his cockhead pushing the labia apart and teasing her entrance; electric shocks travel through Louis as she breathes in and out slowly before Liam pushes in. Liam’s looking down smiling and Louis holds her breath because Liam still looks innocent and adorable when he meets her gaze and smiles like he’s won something important.

Louis chuckles watching his Liam’s chest hair and grazing his areola with her index.

“You look like it’s the first time you got some” Louis pinches his nipple cursing when Liam slips all the way in and stays deep inside of her, she feels so full and amazing, she closes her eyes for a moment clenching around Liam's cock inside of her.

“It’s always the first time” Liam murmurs coming down to kiss her deep and slow again, his tongue slipping in and brushing the roof of Louis’s mouth.

Louis sighs again locking her legs around Liam’s back and slinging her arms around his neck to pull him nearer until Liam’s deep inside of her again and fuck, Liam could stay inside her like this forever: with his voice murmuring how good she is and his cock filling her up like this, it’s so sweet and intoxicating and she loses herself in the feeling it gives her to be held in such strong arms.

Louis doesn’t notice but when she opens her eyes Liam is holding her close, his arms around her back and he’s kissing her forehead, his hips are moving ever so slowly and blocking her from meeting his deep and plodding thrusts, he’s moving like he’s getting to know what makes Louis moan and twitch in his hold.

Thing is Louis feels safe here, in the warmth of Liam’s skin and the scent of his cologne. It’s unbearable, Louis knows by now Liam is going slowly on purpose, but it doesn’t stop her from pushing against him, her nipples feel so turgid they hurt when she tries to grind down on Liam’s dick and brushes them against his chest. Louis groans feeling the same familiar warmth bubbling in her belly and tightening her grazing her fingers on Liam’s chest. Liam slips a hand down her belly and pulls all the way out when Louis stiffens and groans on the brink of coming.

“Liam-it's a booty call, make come already, dammit” she bites his neck

“You call it that” Liam says before he shakes his head.

Louis is still wrung up when she opens her eyes and shakes her head, pushing her hair up. Liam hums stopping her and putting her hair in a neat ponytail like he knows what he’s doing.

“I’m no baby, Payno” Liam shushes her with a kiss and chuckles when Louis thwacks him on the shoulder

“Shut up, Lou” he brushes the pads of his fingers on her nipples and pinches a little too hard

“Ah, Liam, fuck you” Louis moans covering his hands

“You’re welcome” Liam nods peacefully pinching Louis’s right nipple and pulling it lightly, Louis struggles and hits him on his lower back with her foot.

“Be good Louis” Liam warns meeting her eyes and Louis should know she shouldn’t push it, but she pulls his hair and Liam’s done for gripping her thighs and pushing her roughly against the bed, legs spread wide open and bites the inside of her thigh.

Louis’s eyes close shut when Liam’s teeth bite the soft skin of her thigh falling boneless on the bed while Liam licks the blooming shade of red quickly.

“The rough type, you are” he says “Keep your hands up” he orders Louis that complies easily still shivering at the pleasure Liam’s bite gave her, she rocks her hands over her head while Liam goes down on her peppering her skin with little bites as he goes “Don’t touch, okay?” Louis nods squirming underneath Liam, and arches her back when Liam pulls her by the end of the bed. Louis’s legs are at either side of Liam and he spreads them even wider, making the burn of her muscles feel even more pronounced.

“Git” Louis says quickly when Liam starts nipping the inside of her legs slowly and languidly inches nearer with his fingers to stretch Louis’s slick labia, he blows cold air there making Louis’s eyes roll.

Louis knows she’s wet, but the squelching noise Liam’s fingers provoke when they brush along either side of her clit are making her shiver and blush. When his tongue teases with his fingers Louis raises her hands making Liam stop at once.

“I told you, no touching” he says quickly returning to lick a stripe up Louis’s cunt, Louis moans bucking her hips and twitches at Liam’s teasing his tongue around her clit and not at it directly.

Louis feels taut, her muscles are aching and she knows she’s about to come, heat bubbling in her belly; a whimper catches Louis by surprise when Liam sucks on her clit, her hips are moving on their own fucking up unto Liam’s face as she nears her peak, but Liam stops again with one last brush of his tongue.

Louis really wants to be good, but she curses when Liam smiles again and waits patiently until her breathing comes regular, watching in wonder as slick slides down Louis’s cunt.

"Liam, I've been good, come on" Her hands hurt from how much she's gripping on the sheets beneath her, she's twitching and her throaty feels scratchy.

Liam rubs two fingers over entrance and then curls them when he slips them inside making Louis yell out loud and clenching around his fingers and he starts licking again pressing harder while fingers move in and out accordingly.

“It’s too much, Liam-  _Liam_!” her hands stop mid-air when Liam pushes up to look at her, his eyes are hooded like he’s in trance or somewhere he wasn’t ever before and he's smiling like he knows the world's secrets.

“Shh” he whispers laying a finger in front of his lips for a moment and closes his eyes returning to lick at her cunt, his finger slipping all the way inside and curling again making Louis cry out and come on his tongue, her skin feels on fire when Liam continues licking like Louis was just being laid down the bed and under him.

“Liam” she says but her hands stay up and she doesn’t know why she’s not stopping him, she feels sensitive against his tongue and it’s almost hurting, his beard is making the skin of her inner thighs feel raw, and itchy, the burn intolerable to bear.

"Oh G-  _oh_ " she moans twitching against Liam's mouth, fuck if he knows how to eat a girl out "Are you doing the bloody alphabet on my- _ah_ -fuck, is that a D?" Louis asks and shivers holding the bedsheets tighter while Liam nods and continues.

By the time he's gotten to the letter J, his tongue starting to press on her clit and going down to her entrance to work inside her hole and then slipping back out, Louis can't say a single word, she can't even open her eyes and look, her body feels like it's on fire and more than that, she can't stop herself from fucking up on Liam's face as her hips don't even cooperate anymore.

Liam brings his hands up for her to hold and Louis holds on tight as a litany of _please_ and _Liam_ leave her mouth until she’s coming again, her legs are tight around Liam’s head when he stops and nuzzles down Louis’s leg.

“We’re not done, baby” Liam breathes against her leg and Louis slumps her head on the bed sheets trying to even her breathing and willing the twitches of her body to stop. She feels tired and she’s fucking whimpering, forehead beaded in sweat, and light when Liam returns to kiss her, his hands traveling up the planes of her body, a wave of pleasure make her legs tremble and she closes them close tightly and shuts her eyes close when Liam kisses her again.

“Oh my fucking-” Louis cracks a sob when Liam’s cockhead pushes at her entrance once more, she shudders holding Liam close as his cock pushes its way in and Louis startled, moans aloud pulling him nearer to kiss him; she misses completely and bites at his birthmark smiling when Liam curses on her ear.

Liam’s thrusts are quickening and his body sweaty and hot moves along Louis’s own and fuck if Louis loves his scent, the smell of his skin and the stronghold of his arms around her body as he plunges deeper into her. Louis is shivering, the drag of Liam’s cock making her incoherent as he goes on holding her hips and continues kissing her fleetingly until he’s coming too inside of her with a chocked gasp.

“You demon” she laughs hitting his head and trying to catch a breath at the same time “Sex fiend, you spooky- you made me cry” she sobs still trying to  calm down in Liam’s hold.

“Okay, Lou” Liam laughs as continues to thrust lazily into her and biting her neck, his teeth scrape the soft spot of her skin leisurely.

Liam pulls out carefully kissing Louis’s neck and taking extra care into laying Louis back on the cushions, she still can't catch a breath, but Liam resurfaces beside her with a tepid wet cloth and wipes her clean. Louis laughs against Liam's mouth when he holds her up enough to put her arms around him and pull him down with her.

God, Louis didn't fucking remember lazy kisses were this amazing, she loves how Liam's tongue brushes against hers, how his hands cradle her cheeks and his skin feels so smooth and strong against her fingertips.

“ _Booty call”_ Liam snorts when he presses his forehead against Louis’s own. Louis forces her grin to stop from being seen as she looks at Liam that’s smiling like he only can and she pinches his nose.

“Shut up and kiss me”

 

**Author's Note:**

> If I could explain how these start I would but I never know. I'm even trying to remember, but I just know that I wrote it on sunday and... idk omg.  
> I'm sorry for all the mistakes, I'm begging for forgiveness.  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
